


【辛贾】二人二十年物语（第？个故事，下篇）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: 《并非孤身一人》下篇。子贾DIY，清纯飙车。





	

第？个故事：并非独自一人（下篇）

警告：

本文可能含有大量与Magi本篇相冲突或违背的内容，包括设定、剧情、人物关系、人物的思考和行为，这种情况在320话后会变得更加明显。  
本文可能含有大量与Magi外传《辛巴德的冒险》不符的内容，特别是在本文构思开始的辛冒120话以后。

如不能接受以上两点，请关闭本页面以避免不快。

说明：

本文为辛巴德x贾法尔的中长篇同人。  
辛巴德始终拥有主角光环，主线剧情开辛贾滤镜。  
本故事的时间轴在雷电交加之夜以后。

 

辛……  
辛出发前的清晨，他一如既往先于对方醒来。辛抱着他，他也搂着辛。紧密相拥的姿势本应令人不适，可他们偏偏睡得香甜。辛依然熟睡，他好想亲吻对方温暖的脸颊。嘴唇停在半空。他忽地想起自己不是第一次准备这样做。以前的他生怕惊扰到辛的梦境。不安定的幸福感仿佛诞生于对方的美梦，一旦辛从梦中惊醒，自己难以启齿的恋情便不复存在。  
然后，和即将启程的那天一样，他吻了上去。  
柔软的触感怂恿他更加贪婪地索取辛的气息。鼻子碰碰撞撞，脸颊挨挨蹭蹭。使他眷恋不已的气味在脑子里打出阻断思考的死结，情绪则越来越亢奋，难以言喻的狂热从下腹席卷而上。贾法尔睁开眼睛，却发现找不到那双牢牢抓住他视线的金色眸子。  
今天是辛离开的第七天。  
贾法尔向自己承认他喜欢被辛拥抱的感觉。  
拥抱，旋转。喝到微醺的辛喜欢哼着故乡的小调，像跳舞一样，领着他转到床上。把外衣搂至胸前，贾法尔踮起脚尖，转着圈，一圈、一圈又一圈，鼻子里发出轻轻的声音。等他听清自己哼唱的曲调，突然觉得脸颊发烫。仿佛偷吃东西被抓到的孩子，小腿绊到床铺，他仰面倒下，将身体交给柔软的被褥。飞舞的衣袖张开双臂，环住他的肩膀。  
好轻，他想。习惯了被辛的压迫感，一件衣服显得过于轻飘。好长，他想。缺少肉体的支撑，垂落的袖子环绕他一周还绰绰有余。辛的手臂原来有这么长吗？他坐起来，小心翼翼地试穿辛的外衣。果然，无论是肩膀还是手臂，他勉强才能撑起衣服的一半。  
虽然瘦小的体型也能成为武器，可他想长大，比任何时候更加迫切。伴随身体的成长，身高、体力和力量都会大大增加，在冒险和商会的经营中，就能帮上辛更多的忙。也许因为和那个人成为了比同伴还要亲密的关系，不甘心的感觉再度抬头。使得，辛说过想要和他肩并肩前进。纵使不能僭越从者的身份，他至少也要成长到对方期待的高度——不用踮高脚尖起跳便能亲到恋人的唇，做爱的时候也不必再顾虑……  
我在想什么啊！  
晕晕乎乎的松懈想法把他吓了一跳，贾法尔下意识地抬起胳膊。滑落的袖口落入自然分开的双腿之间，荡来荡去。好像有一双无形的灼热之手从袖口伸出，反复爱抚大腿内侧敏感的部位。衣袖碰到的地方变得好热，悬空的脚尖抖个不停。明明是他的身体，血肉间却涌动着奇妙的陌生感。贾法尔张开嘴，小口小口地喘息。从过长的袖子里抽出双臂，他像要重新发现自己一样，用手指细致地确认这具滚烫的身躯。  
颈间渗出细密的汗水，黏黏的触感犹如刚被舌头卷过。指尖寻找记忆中的红痕，唤醒了那个夜晚足以致命的亲吻。他的咽喉，他的动脉，在辛的唇齿间颤抖。生死一线悬于对方的意愿，本能的紧张和高涨的兴奋，几乎将他的感知撕成截然相反的两半。  
滚落的汗滴碎在指甲里，手掌滑溜溜地落到胸前。心脏涨得难受，湿透的衣衫偏偏急绷绷地挤压肌肤。掌心抚过小小的突起，异样的膨胀感反弹似地跳起，咚咚捶打着胸膛。  
如果是……辛的手指……  
辛巴德一向是个乱来的男人，即使在肌肤相亲的时候依然故我。急切、粗暴的揉搓，又痛又痒，有着电流的光泽和力度，每每让他激动不已。不对，仅仅用手掌抵住是不行的。汗湿的衬衣单薄得像轻纱，食指和中指轻松抓到挺立的乳头。  
我肯定是疯了……  
最后的理智告诫自己，不可以用力。  
他喘得很厉害，耳朵里的血流轰隆作响。脖子无法支撑头颅的重量，下颌软弱无力地依靠锁骨，鼻子撞到抖动的衣领。气味在鼻端炸开了，他甚至能分辨出辛的味道里萦绕着一丝微弱而久远的麝香。代表情欲的芳香无比坚韧，宛若细小的热流，抽丝剥茧，掠夺灵魂。探出的舌尖焦虑地寻找着，却一无所获。  
不应该这样的。  
辛喜欢接吻。好吧，他也喜欢，但辛比他更喜欢。徒劳无益的舌头只尝到了怪异的虚无感。他闭上眼睛，唤回七天前的夜晚。那时的他发不出任何声音。声音和喘息都被对方囫囵吞下。当长长的吻告一段落，辛伸出舌头舔舔上唇，就像孩子吃完糖果在回味。找回呼吸的他凑过去，想要舔舔恋人粉红的舌尖，却被金黄色的眼睛迷住了。如此灿烂的色彩，仿佛黑暗里突如其来的光，明知会被夺走视力，依然忍不住驻足凝视。他望着他，脸颊碰到脸颊，而辛的手指熟练地攀上他的胸口，然后……  
在痴迷中还原那一夜的记忆，夹住乳头的食指和中指，毫不留情地合拢。  
地动山摇的颤抖中，自己仿佛裂开了。像凿穿的泉水冲天而起，他全身都被汗水淋湿，裤裆里尤其热乎乎的。他勃起了，比指缝里备受折磨的乳首还要硬。  
以前……不是这样的，贾法尔断断续续地想，咬住外衣的领子以免叫出声来。他知道自己的身体变了。独处的时候，只要想起和那个人亲热的点点滴滴，身体就会变得非常敏感、非常贪婪。  
溢出的唾液打湿衣襟，外套的滋味慢慢渗进嘴里。辛的味道、辛的味道、辛的味道……在半梦半醒的恍惚状态下，翻来覆去想着同一个念头。辛在何处，辛在做什么，他无从得知。但是，不知为何，他相信现在辛一定在想他。  
解下腰带，褪去裤子，将自己最隐秘的器官暴露在外。滚烫的肌肤敏锐到了极点，一点灰尘好像一颗陨石，一根掉落的头发犹如一头咆哮的恶龙。他能感受到温度、气流和光线的微小晃动，还有跨越时空距离的视线——辛的视线。无形的目光比掰开他的手更有力。痉挛着分开双腿，膝盖向两侧压低，欲望愈发高昂。  
在他的回忆里，在他的想象中，辛将一切尽收眼底。股间的羞耻部位并不好看，可对方的眼神里闪动着专注的光芒。辛喜欢这样看着他，自然而然地说出“我爱你”，说得热烈又真挚。当时的他简直想蒙上双眼捂住耳朵，心脏差点从胸膛里蹦出来，狠狠抽打对方厚颜无耻的脸。  
睁大眼睛，贾法尔注视着空无一物的正前方。  
辛不在这里。  
但他并非孤身一人。  
即使是他最丑陋的地方，那个人依然不愿移开视线，坦率地诉说爱意。正是这份爱意彻底改变了他。不管是身体还是心灵，他不再寂寞。  
落下的手掌掀起小小的风，轻如恋人的鼻息。辛所做的事情不仅仅是凝视。呼吸热腾腾地喷在两腿之间，舌头软软滑滑地掠过长长的伤疤，流入血肉的灼热仿佛融化了凹凸不平的疤痕，柔顺的暖意令下体火热不堪。他触摸着完全被唤醒的男性器官，回想恋人性感的动作。指尖代替舌尖，拨弄湿漉漉的顶端。手指握住硬邦邦的性器，紧紧收拢，像嘴巴亲密无间的吮吸。从前面开始舔，一直含到根部，进进出出，激烈地摩擦着。茧子带来的少许刺痛，恰似偶尔撞到牙齿。那双眼睛，那双太阳之瞳，执著地望向他，灼烧他的皮肤。  
“哈、嗯……嗯啊……”  
擅自泄露微弱的呻吟，手指的揉搓愈发用力，内心却愈发不甘于此。性器伴随手上的动作而抽搐，传递至掌心的抖动让他意识恍惚。跳动感越积越多，快要满出来了，差一点就能高潮……  
但是，还不够。  
他想要辛。  
或许是顾虑到自己尚未发育成熟的身体，他们的亲密举动很少跨越最后一道界线。贪婪地接吻，贪婪地彼此爱抚，时不时伴以一两根手指的试探与扩张。真正做完全部，迄今为止不过屈指可数的三次。  
七天前的夜晚，他又一次彻底敞开了自己。  
左腿和右腿好像从未离得那么远。恋人的性器长驱直入，沉甸甸地压迫内脏。臀部每次被揉动，就会擦到体内脆弱的敏感点，电光火石般的强烈刺激瞬间贯通到乳尖。足以麻痹感知的快乐从肚脐附近不断扩散，泪水、呼吸和呻吟纷纷失去控制。  
自己被改变了。  
前所未有的确信。  
第一次、第二次，他清晰地意识到身体的变化，但第三次是决定性的。肚子里充满了被恋人占有的声音，回荡、回荡，到现在已经变成渴望的呐喊：想要辛插入自己，想要塞进最深的地方。  
侧过身子，收起双腿，手指顶到发抖的后穴，刻意放慢抚摸的速度。正因为是自己的手指，内部的吸附力显得无比鲜明。  
难、难道那时自己也是如此迫不及待地邀请辛……  
想起恋人兴奋的表情，难以抑制的羞耻与喜悦汇为一股激流，猛烈地冲刷下腹。  
与勃起的庞然大物相比，孩子的手指很容易便能进去。轻轻的撞击漫无目的，却在内壁掀起惊涛巨浪。食指足以引发一场轻微的高潮，鼻子不由自主哼出甜美的声响。  
“啊……啊啊……辛……”  
前面和后面的感觉融为一体，在压倒性的快感面前，他就像个无助的孩子。潮热的汗水和泪水让脸颊湿淋淋的，贾法尔不顾一切地寻找着自己的恋人。怀抱、亲吻、体温、嗓音和气味，他冲过回忆和想象，一头撞在辛的外衣上，大口大口呼吸，仿佛刚从漩涡中逃脱的溺水者。  
辛的味道，阳光的味道，大海的味道。  
眼前闪现满天星斗的幻象，他的心跳不断加速，亢奋的心情则有恃无恐。  
和恋人恰到好处的技巧不同，现在的他仅仅是胡乱刺激着濒临爆发的自己。欢乐的烈焰自内脏开始燃烧，恣意摆弄他的身体。蜷缩肩膀，挺出胸膛，收紧腹部，扭转腰肢，宛若随笛声起舞的长蛇。他的脸埋在辛的衣服里，世间万物随之染上辛的气味和色彩。叠加的快感令他泪流不止。嘴唇和舌头都被某种难以言喻的力量牢牢抓住了，只想说出一句话，只想表达一种感情。  
爱……  
喷发的瞬间，贾法尔睁大眼睛。怒张的瞳孔被日光刺激得微微发痛，但他执意注视着自己看不见的恋人。羞耻感消失了，世界消失了，只剩下一丝不挂的彼此。请好好看着我高潮的样子，如此无声恳求。辛的笑容，辛闪闪发亮的表情，长久映入他的眸子。  
——这就是他所相信的真实。  
精疲力竭的贾法尔倒在床上，内心却是前所未有的安宁。辛的外衣从他肩头滑落，好似拥有自我意识一般扑进他怀里。他抱紧那件衣服，就像做爱后抱紧自己的恋人。等他醒来之后肯定有好多好多的事情需要处理，譬如清洗，譬如整理。可是，此时此刻，他只想怀抱对恋人的思念入睡。  
“……我爱你。”  
缓缓补完在胸口埋藏已久的话语，贾法尔下定决心。  
下一次，一定要当面告诉辛。

【第？个故事•完】


End file.
